


Here's Two Facts

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Sourwolf, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you need to know anything about Derek Hale it's that: A) He hates Stiles Stilinski and B) He's a hypocrite</p><p>Inspired by Bo Burnham's song "Words Words Words"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's Two Facts

          Pack meetings were the worst. Stiles would constantly run his mouth, babbling on about the 'dangers' and how they would need to take 'precautions' when Derek had already planned all of the safety meaures. But would he be able to explain his plan? No. Because Stiles couldn't shut up for more than five minutes to let Derek finish. By the end of the pack meeting, there was a new plan in order and Derek wasted several hours of his day making a plan for no reason. _Except for the fact he made the plan with Stiles in mind the entire time and Stiles's plan was pretty much identical and Derek knows Stiles too well._

          It was also a pain in Derek's ass when Stiles would endanger himself, and Derek would have to go out of his way to save the damsel in distress. Why did Stiles have to be human? _Because he's perfect the way he is and he wants Stiles to enjoy his humanity._  It was a chore getting him out of harm's way. _Derek liked to carry Stiles._ Stiles was too vulnerable. One of these days, Derek isn't going to be able to save his sorry ass. _Derek would always be there to protect Stiles._

It was a repeat occurence when Derek went to Stiles's house and snuck in through the window that Stiles would have to do the same song and dance about privacy and how there was a front door. _But Stiles frustrated was sort of cute._ Stiles would threaten that he would start locking his window. _But it made Derek happy that he never goes through on his threats._ And Stiles would complain that he should at least text him ahead of time so he knows Derek is coming over. _Derek walked in on him singing and dancing in his boxers one time._ He hated having to go through this every time. _He liked having Stiles memorized._

Derek didn't appreciate it when Stiles made a comment about how his house looked. _Because Derek would fix the problem for the next time Stiles came over._ And he hated that Stiles always complained about it being cold. _But he didn't mind continuously giving stiles his leather jacket so it would smell like him._ Derek didn't like having to make snacks every time Stiles came over because the kid was constantly hungry. _But he loved watching Stiles lick his own lips whenever he ate._

          But most importantly, Derek hated when Stiles complained about Derek, despite all the little things Derek does for him that goes unnoticed. _But he loves that Stiles's heartbeat rises every time Stiles says he doesn't like Derek, and Derek hopes that Stiles is a hypocrite too._


End file.
